


To Save Demi-Gods, You Might have to Kill Yourself.

by Anime_Queen_88



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Langst, M/M, Multi, Other, Takes place a few decades after the big seven do their thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Queen_88/pseuds/Anime_Queen_88
Summary: The children of the big three. Water, death, sky. How cliche can you get? How PATHETIC can you get?Well. If you're Lance Fuentes, pretty pathetic. The son of the god of the sea, but completely useless unless 100% surronded by water. Place that against a master shadow jumper and a man who can guide lightning and you got yourself this story. The story of a boy who's thrust on an adventure to save all demi-gods, when he can't even defend himself.Well. This will be fun.





	1. Prologue

Lance could still remember the day he left his family behind to live with a bunch of kids his own age. It hasn’t even been a year after all. Yet, even though it was such a short time he was trained and Coran said that he could finally go outside camp without adult supervision! Granted he had to have two other campers go with him, but that’s ok! He was told to take the wonderfully beautiful Allura! And ok, Keith was there too, but, not everything can be perfect.

The mission was simple, go and collect some berries. A simple enough mission for a daughter of Athena and two unclaimed demi-God’s.

The day was sunny and warm, no clouds in the sky and just a slight breeze. It’s perfect! Even if it reminded Lance of home. All three children have a basket to collect the berries in and a small dagger on their waist to protect themselves if needed. As they walk out of camp Lance can hear the supportive cheers from his and Keith’s cabin mates at the newcomers cabin, while Lance cheerily waved back, Keith just blushes at the attention and quickens his foot steps to get out of camp faster.

They soon make it to a suitable area filled with ripe berries and start to pick them. That is, until Allura and Lance heard a scream from Keith on the other side of the clearing. They quickly turn over to see what was wrong, and when they get there. They see Keith frantically pressing his shirt against the stump of a missing arm on a boy not much older than themselves.

He had short black hair with a shock of white in the front, all matted down with thick congealing blood, blood flowed from him everywhere. His face, his chest, his legs, and of course from where his arm used to be. Almost as soon as she sees him Allura tells the two boys to stay with him while she runs and gets Coran, nobody said anything, but they all recognised the mark burned into his right bicep right above where the mystery boys arm was cut off. The mark of the Galra.

The Galra are a group of demi-god’s all born from the same godly parent. A god named Zarkon that was created after the Big Seven brought peace between the Greeks and Romans. No one really knows where he came from, just that his children have been attacking more and more demi-gods. The questions that were on Lances mind were: what is a Galra doing so close to Camp Half-blood, and what’s that funny feeling in his tummy he gets when he looks at the Galra boy?


	2. Chapter One

Lance grinned as he walked down the hill from the mess hall. Breakfast had just ended and he needed to clean the shrine to his father... His father. Even the thought of that still has his heart racing. About three years after that fateful mission where they found the boy who had escaped from the Galra-who they now knew to be named Shiro-on his fourteenth birthday Lance was swimming in the lake when suddenly a plume of water threw him in the air and a glowing blue trident appeared above his head. There hadn't been a child of Poseidon since the infamous Percy Jackson himself. So of course the title came with large expectations. Ones he tried hard to keep. Granted. He wasn't the only child of the big three. Later that year on Keith's fourteenth birthday he found out he was a son of Hades, and not long after Shiro was healed it had been revealed he was the son of Zeus. When news got around that not only was there one child of the big three at Camp Half-blood, but three? It was utter chaos. They got more missions, harsher training, and we're looked up too by the entire camp.  
  
Well all were except for Lance himself. Aside from the large display that branded him as a son of posiden, Lance hasn't even been able to make a ripple appear in a still lake. Only when he's completely submerged can he manipulate it even the slightest bit. So that paired with the fact that he liked to flirt landed him square in the 'laughing stock' zone. Although no one would say or do anything to his face out of fear of Corans wrath. But Lance can't really blame them, it's been two years since he was claimed and he still hasn't improved even the slightest bit with his abilities. He can only breathe under water and aside from winning petty grade school competitions in the pool, that power is useless.  
  
As Lance got to the commons area he heard a huge commotion by the front gate. He sighed as the newcomers-the only people in camp who actually seemed to like him-dragged him along to see what was happening.  
  
As they got to the gate Lance had to bite back a groan. It was just the golden trio. The best god damn team that Camp Half-blood has to offer: Shiro, Keith, and Allura. They were just coming back from a mission. A mission to do what no body knows since Coran deemed it just a 'need to know' basis. And Lance wasn't on that list. He was never on that list.  
  
Most of the little kids left Lance to go crowd around Shiro and the others, most gawking over his prosthetic arm. The Hephestus and Aphrodite cabins had teamed up on it while Shiro was recovering, making it work like a real arm and match whatever suited his fancy at the time. Whenever he outgrew it they made him a new one to suit whatever needs he had. The one he had currently was silver with various symbols all over it for protection from various nymphs and other creatures that fell for him in the course of his life.  
  
Lance could feel that familiar clenching of his stomach that he got whenever he saw Shiro. He quickly looked away from him, he may have been Lances bi awakening, but that didn't mean that lance should constantly stare at him.  
  
His eyes landed on Keith next. Keith with that stupid mullet, that stupid jawline, those stupid eyes, those-. Lance quickly looked away from Keith.  
  
Lance saw Allura next, her pure white hair was tied in a simple yet efficient bun on the top of her head, and she was as beautiful as she always was. Every time Lance saw her he remembered why he's been so smitten with her for so long. She was his first friend here, she was the one to introduce him to Hunk and Pidge. Hunk and him were still great friends, they had great makeover nights in the Aphrodite cabin at least once a week. Pidge had left the camp to join Artemis' hunt so she was never around anymore. And after they found Shiro, Allura almost never had time for him anymore. Almost always finding him annoying and shoving him away for Shiro or Keith. He knew she never meant to hurt him, you're supposed to be close with your team. That was the point of having a set team. But it didn't mean it didn't hurt.  
  
Just as Lance was about to turn to try and slip away from the group there were terrified screams ringing from the forest. Anybody who was old enough to fight ran out to see what was going on and if they could help, except Lance. He immediately grabbed the little ones and ran them to their cabins before running out to see what was happening. When he got there he saw Lotor with a troop of Galra standing in a blood soaked clearing with the bodies of young campers strewn all around them. Lance felt his blood start to boil, the last thing he saw before he passed out was a large wave.


End file.
